


Looks

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), brief implication of oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Chiron cheekily tricks his mate into looking at him.





	Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Chiron belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

“Let me look at you.”

Lying on his back in bed, **[Eleison](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=27702428)** scoffed at the request, balled a fist as he slightly turned his face away further. He never cared much for his appearance — his body had been marred to hell since before his hatching, and long after — but the permanent alterations to his right eyes felt different,  _were_  different.

“Babydoll,” **[Chiron](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33790253)** tried again, his fingertips following the left side of Eleison’s jawline to his ear. He smiled to himself when Eleison leaned into the touch despite his mood, watched him thickly swallow when his fingers shifted to slide down the side of his mate’s exposed neck.

“Fuck off.”

“It doesn’t matter what your face looks like, I’m still gonna fuck it.” Chiron gave a shit-eating grin when Eleison shot him a heatless glare. “Made you look~”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
